Puppy Love
by mockingjayne
Summary: "'Come on, Jane. We don't have time to stop and pet every dog you see,' he bites out, taking both Jane and her acquaintance by surprise."


The day had gotten off to a bad start from the moment he'd woken up. Late. Rushing to gather his things, he'd stubbed his toe on the coffee table trying to make his way in the dark to search for his phone, that he could've sworn was on the couch the last time he saw it.

After tracing the missing phone down, he'd driven like a mad man to pick up Jane for work,. It wasn't very often she didn't spend the night, but he'd promised a boys night with Sawyer, and with Jane's assurance that she'd just hang out with Patterson and Tasha, he'd reluctantly agreed to a night apart. And his penance for such a night, had been a sleepless one, spent tossing and turning, until finally passing out just before the alarm went off, prompting a snooze that led to a frantic rush.

Upon pulling up to her building, he spots her outside, a man he's never seen before standing next to her. She's kneeling down, petting a fluffy dog, a big smile spread across her face.

He turns the car off and swiftly exiting. His jaw clenching the closer he gets to her. She stands upon seeing him approach, a big smile gracing her face, the guy she's standing with still unaware of his presence, as he puts his hand on her shoulder, attempting to get her attention back.

Her eyes flit from Kurt to the mystery man, just as Kurt comes to a standstill in front of them.

"Come on, Jane. We don't have time to stop and pet every dog you see," he bites out, taking both Jane and her acquaintance by surprise.

"Uhh, yeah, I should get going," she mumbles out. "It was nice meeting you. Bye, Buddy." she directs at the dog, before trailing after Kurt back to the car.

The drive is tense, neither saying a word to each other. Kurt sits stewing in his seat, frustration radiating off of him in droves.

Jane wrings her hands together, refusing to look up, only giving quick glances through long lashes towards the seething man next to her.

Coming to a stop, Jane looks up at her surroundings, having not noticed how close they were to their destination.

Kurt moves to get out of the car, but Jane's hand catches his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"What's going on, Kurt?" she squeaks out, nerves peeking through her tone.

He turns towards her, ready to dump all his aggravation onto her, and then he sees her face - that defeated, confused look, big forest eyes staring back at him, silently begging him to let her in, to let her understand - and he knows he can't hurt her anymore.

A heavy sigh escapes him. "I had a shit night," he admits. "But you…you seem to just fine."

The confused expression remains on her face, as she hesitantly responds, "I'm sorry you had a bad night, but what does that have to do…" realization washing over her.

"It's not that…," he starts.

"You're jealous," she interrupts him. Confusion completely gone, replaced instead with absolute mirth.

"I am not," he says, steadfast.

"You totally are," she teases. "It's okay, it's kind of cute," she says with a twitch of her nose, her face rising into a cute scrunch.

He admits defeat, lowering his head with another sigh. She reaches out her hand, gripping his neck, and rubbing soothing circles.

"Last night was rough for me, too. You know, not having you there," she sheepishly admits.

He turns his head in surprise, having convinced himself that the reason for his restless night had simply been a fluke. They'd only been dating for a couple of months, surely her presence in his bed hadn't affected him so much that he was incapable of having a decent night's sleep without her. But there it was. He needs her. With him.

"Ugh, I'm sorry," he groans.

"It's okay," she acquiesces with a laugh. "But you know how you could make it up to me?"

He raises his eyebrows, suggestively.

"You could get me a puppy," she jovially says, before turning to jump out of the car.

Leaving Kurt with a look of absolute wonderment at this woman who always keeps him guessing.

xxxxx

 _AN: PUPPIES! I had been given the prompt: "Jane, we don't have time to stop and pet every dog you see," and somehow that turned into jealous Kurt. And for some reason, I just definitely picture Jane as a dog person - less judgment, more loyal companionship than people - and I think she'd definitely be a fan of that. Anyway, these are just short little drabbles I'm posting, which hopefully aren't all too terrible, while I work on a longer fic. Thank you to anyone who actually reads my stuff._


End file.
